Success
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sukses itu relatif: tentu saja. Kaa-san pernah mengatakannya dulu. Bagi sebagian orang, lulus dari universitas nomor satu, mengambil kerja dengan gaji tinggi, dan mencapai impian tertingginya adalah sebuah kesuksesan. Hanya satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Arti sukses bagi gadis itu./"Terkadang banyak hal yang harus kutahu, Sasuke-kun."/…/"Seperti apa hakikat sukses itu sendiri"


**Success**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sukses itu relatif: tentu saja.** _ **Kaa-san**_ **pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu. Bagi sebagian orang, lulus dari universitas nomor satu, mengambil kerja dengan gaji tinggi, dan mencapai impian tertingginya adalah sebuah kesuksesan. Hanya satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Arti sukses bagi gadis itu./"Terkadang banyak hal yang harus kutahu, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **."/…/"Seperti apa hakikat sukses itu sendiri."**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: AU, GJ, typo(s), aneh,** _ **oneshoot**_ **, dll.**

 **Words: 2.033**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sukses merupakan hal yang bisa dihapus dengan waktu. Seperti contohnya, Naruto menganggap dia akan sukses jika masuk ke Universitas Konoha dulu. Namun kini, sukses baginya adalah agar ia bisa menghidupi keluarganya dengan kedua anaknya dan juga Hinata.

Kriteria sukses yang sangat sederhana.

Bagi Nara Shikamaru, kawanku, si nanas pemalas itu, dia berpikir bahwa sukses adalah dimana saat kita bisa menikmati pekerjaan kita. Mencari uang dengan hobi tentu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku setuju 70% padanya. Kini dia bekerja sebagai bawahanku di Uchiha _Production_. Dia seorang animator.

Aku menoleh ke luar mobilku. Di sebelah kanan ada Inuzuka Dogs. Itu milik teman lamaku bernama Inuzuka Kiba, baginya membuka sebuah panti anjing adalah kesuksesan yang amat ia banggakan.

Kukembalikan fokusku ke jalanan.

Bagiku sendiri, sukses itu adalah berhasil mengelola Uchiha _Production_ bersama _aniki_. Aku tahu menjalani bisnis keluargaku bukanlah perkara mudah. Namun yang aku juga tahu, inilah sukses bagiku.

Setelah sampai, aku memarkirkan mobilku dan segera menuju kantorku di lantai 4.

"Uchiha- _san_ , hari ini ada rapat pukul 01.00 siang." Kakashi memberikan sebuah daftar agenda yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Aku meneliti daftar itu.

"Itachi - _nii_ sudah pulang dari _casting_ di Rusia, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, tadi malam kakak Anda sudah sampai."

Kakakku memang bekerja untuk mengarahkan dan memantau sutradara-sutradara dari Uchiha _Production_. Banyak hal kecil yang selalu dia ikut campuri. Hal yang kusayangkan.

"Aku ada urusan mungkin sampai pukul 3. Bilang pada _aniki_ untuk mewakili Uchiha kali ini." perintahku.

Kakashi mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Uchiha- _san_."

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan searah denganku. Ruangan kami memang bersebelahan.

"Kakashi," panggilku iseng. "… menurutmu, apa sukses itu?"

Aku melihat dia sempat kehilangan satu langkahnya. Mungkin ia terkejut. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Bagi saya, bekerja untuk Uchiha _Production_ hingga akhir adalah kesuksesan. Namun hal lain dari kesuksesan yang saya inginkan adalah terus bersama kawan-kawan dekat saya apapun yang terjadi."

Aku meliriknya sekilas sebelum bergumam kecil. "Hn."

Mudah ditebak, sebenarnya. Masa lalunya. Dia dan sahabatnya menyukai gadis yang sama. Yang kutahu, Hatake Kakashi akhirnya mengalah hanya untuk mejaga persahabatan mereka. Orang-orang rela melakukan apapun hanya agar kesuksesan mereka teraih. Aku tahu. Dan itu juga termasuk akan apa yang Kakashi pilih dalam hal ini.

Kami berpisah beberapa langkah setelahnya.

" _Jaa_ , Uchiha- _san_." pamit pria ramah itu.

Aku masuk ke ruanganku. Aku dan Itachi- _nii_ mengontrol sisi yang berbeda. Setelah semua _cast_ dan _script_ lolos, semua mejadi tanggung jawabku untuk memberi keputusan _final_ akan pendistribusian film. Pendanaan utama juga termasuk urusanku. Aku bekerja mengontrol masalah teknis. Baru setelah itu proses pembuatan akan kuserahkan kembali sebelum diambil alih oleh Shikamaru untuk mengolah film. Itachi akan mengurusi bagian produksi film itu sendiri.

Hari ini, keluarga kecilku akan menyusun acara jalan-jalan atas permintaan Sakura. Sarada memenangkan sebuah kompetisi sains nasional. Wanita _pink_ itu pikir, mereka harus merayakannya. Sekali pun Sarada sudah bilang tidak usah karena ia tahu kesibukanku, tapi aku pikir dia akan senang jika kita merayakannya. Dan aku setuju.

Setelah selesai mengurusi beberapa berkas dan proposal sponsor, aku berjalan ke ruang _aniki_ untuk mengutarakan rencanaku.

"Sasuke, hai, ada apa?" tanya Itachi ramah.

"Aku akan pergi. Cuti mungkin 3-5 hari. Sarada memenangkan lomba sains nasional dan kami berniat memberinya hadiah. Terutama juga karena hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami sudah dekat." jelasku sambil berusaha berbalik hendak langsung meninggalkan.

"Ah, jadi maksudmu kau di sini untuk meminta izin?" tanya Itachi menggodaku. Setengah tertawa. Aku menahan gerakanku.

Aku mendengus. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Musim yang cocok untuk banyak _genre_ film. Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Lajang."

"Astaga. Itu menyakitiku. Baik, baik, akan aku urus pekerjaanmu." balas kakakku sambil menghela napas dan tertawa kecil.

Aku kembali berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Aa. _Arigatou. Jaa_." pamitku seraya menutup pintu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ledakan terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Semua berlari demi mencari tahu di mana sumber ledakan itu. Dua buah mobil berwarna hitam dan kuning sudah saling bertubrukan dan memicu ledakan karena kebocoran pada tanki bahan bakar. Mobil yang berwarna hitam itu kehilangan sebuah pintu depannya yang jika dilihat lagi, berada tepat 10 meter di belakangnya.

Di sisi jalan terlihat tiga sosok yang terlihat berusaha saling melindungi. Saling berpelukan setelah terguling dari dalam mobil hitam.

Dalam sekejap, orang-orang ramai mengerubungi mereka. Satu sosok di dalam mobil kuning hangus terbakar. Seorang pria tua nan malang.

Tiga sosok itu kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Beberapa orang di sekeliling berusaha menghubungi polisi dan ambulan demi menyurutkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

Kecelakaan mengenaskan untuk sebuah perayaan.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menatap jalanan yang lenggang dari jendela. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan bisa keluar. Aku sangat ingin sekali kembali sehat seperti biasanya. Ini menyiksaku. Diam di rumah sakit. Kerusakan fatal pada otak.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuatku menoleh.

"Sasuke- _kun_." senyumanku terkembang. Sebuket bunga lily putih di tangannya membuatku setengah tak percaya.

" _Ohayou_." sapanya pendek.

Sebelumnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe cowok romantis, kupikir. Mungkin kejadian ini juga membentur kepalanya?

Dia menarik kursi di samping kasurku dan duduk.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Sebuah keheningan yang lagi-lagi terjadi. Nyaris setiap saat. Aku memberinya senyuman lembut menyambut kedatangannya. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku terus di rumah sakit karena mengalami cedera parah. Sasuke baik-baik saja, walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Cepalah sembuh." Dia menaruh bunga-bunga lily di dalam vas. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Senyumanku perlahan pudar. Walau tatapannya tidak teralihkan padaku, aku tahu ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang tergambar di matanya. Aku suka itu. Aku sangat menyukai kekhawatiran yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kini ia sudah mengalihkan tatapannya padaku seakan dia tidak merasakan emosi apa-apa. Tidak butuh kata. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh penjelasan akan apa yang dirasakannya. Aku sudah megerti.

Senyumanku melebar. Bukan menunjukkan bahwa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Hanya ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku akan mati dengan bahagia karena orang-orang yang kucintai juga mencintaiku.

Aku menghela napas panjang dengan wajah tertunduk. Lalu aku menatap lurus _onyx_ -nya yang menawan. "Tidak mungkin, Sasuke- _kun_."

Ekspresinya yang dingin sama sekali tidak menggambarkan bahwa ia pria yang dingin. Dia hanya tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku mengerti. Aku sungguh mengerti rasa khawatirnya. Aku sungguh mengerti rasa cintanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , coba berikan tanganmu."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke dekatku.

Beberapa luka di tangannya masih belum kering. Terutama di tangan ini, perban masih melingkupi tangannya. Tangan inilah yang melindungiku.

Aku menyentuh tangannya perlahan. Berusaha agar tidak menyakitinya.

"Apa sakit?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng satu kali.

Perlahan aku meremasnya sedikit. Dia meringis. Kaget.

"Apa sakit?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sedikit."

Aku tersenyum manis padaya.

"Begitulah luka, Sasuke- _kun_." aku menghela napas. "Ia terkadang baru akan terasa saat ada rangsangan dari luar. Saat ada unsur eksternal yang mengganggu."

Sasuke terlihat menyimakku.

"Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak akan terasa sakit saat kau terfokus pada hal lain dan memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya. Saat ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipikirkan."

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku di mana jendela berada. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang justru membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapku setegah berbisik. "Kau tahu waktuku tidak akan lama lagi."

Keheningan tak wajar kami membuat gerungan pelan AC terdengar jelas. Detak jam menggema memenuhi ruangan. Kicauan burung di luar terdengar samar merambat pelan melalui sela-sela ventilasi.

"Itu adalah kebahagiaanmu. Kau tahu? Kau pasti mengerti keadaanku." Aku memberi tatapan serius pada Sasuke. Ia terlihat membuka mulut, hendak merespon. "Tidak, jangan mengelak dengan omong kosong bahwa aku akan sembuh dan bla.. bla.. bla.. aku tidak bodoh."

Pria itu kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin akan terus bersama gadis sekarat ini." Aku menundukkan kepala dan meremas jemariku. "Kau mungkin sebaiknya mencari gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih baik dalam semua saranmu."

Aku tertawa lemah.

Sebelum kita pergi dulu, Sasuke bilang untuk pergi keesokan harinya karena ia harus mengecek keadaan mobil ke bengkel, tapi aku dengan keras kepala mengajaknya berangkat saat itu juga dengan alasan kita jadi akan memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk liburan.

Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Rem blong. Mobil kehilangan keseimbangan dan semuanya berubah tak terkendali. Sasuke menendang pintu depan mobil hingga patah lalu melompat sembari memeluk kami berdua. Sayangnya kepalaku terbentur aspal, sedangkan kaki kanan Sasuke yang menendang pintu itu ternyata terluka. Karena terpincang, kakinya terlindas mobil yang masih melaju.

"Aku tahu kau bukan pria gila yang akan hidup dengan mayat, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Bodoh."

Tawaku terhenti. Senyumanku hilang. Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam. Kedua alisnya bertautan kesal.

"Kau ingin kabur setelah mengacaukan perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke sinis dan menusuk. "Jangan harap."

"Itu hanya sebuah tawaran, Sasuke _-kun_." aku kembali tertawa kecil. "Contoh saja sepatumu rusak, ada banyak sepatu lain yang bisa kau pakai saat sepatu ruaskmu menjadi terlihat membosankan untuk dipakai. Dan lagi, semua akan mencelamu kalau kau terus memakai sepatu itu. kau terlalu sempurna. Satu kecacatan pada _sepatu_ -mu akan menghancurkan kesempurnaan itu."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jadi sekarang kau berpikir kalau perasaan itu layaknya sepatu? Bisa dibuang saat kau sudah bosan dengannya."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Jadi kau bosan denganku. Begitu?" tatapannya semakin menghakimiku. "Kau ingin membuang sepatumu."

Aku menggeleng tegas. Senyumku tak hilang dari bibir ini. "Aku hanya bilang kau mungkin bosan dengan gadis sekarat sepertiku. Sepatu rusak sudah seharusnya dibuang."

Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Aku bahka tidak punya kaki."

Ya, kakinya harus diamputasi karena saraf-sarafnya sudah mati dan rusak saat kami sampai di rumah sakit.

"Oke, sekarang kau ingin aku jujur, kan?!" tanyaku mulai emosional. "Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu apa aku masih hidup atau tidak besok. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai kepayahan. Tidak ada gunanya mengusahakan ini, Sasuke- _kun_." ucapku cepat. Aku memelas. Memohon. Pipiku sudah basah sedari tadi.

"Toh akhirnya aku akan tetap mati juga." bisikku menahan isakan.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut surai merah mudaku. Dadaku sakit. Kenapa ia tidak menurutiku saja?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tak akan pergi."

Kenapa dia seperti ini? Seharusnya dia pergi dan meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tidak pantas baginya. Bahkan sebuah kaki palsu pada diri Sasuke kelak tak akan pernah mengurangi pesonanya sedikit pun.

Dia melepas dekapannya. Tangannya meraih pipiku. Hangat. Sungguh satu hal di dunia ini yang aku inginkan hanya agar ia bahagia. Sungguh. Walau aku tak ingin kehangatan ini pergi. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar."

 _Onyx_ itu. Hanya _onyx_ tajam itu yang akan tetap terlihat lembut sekali pun dalam keadaan marah. Hanya sepasang _onyx_ itu.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Ya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Maaf." bisikku lembut.

Kurasakan Sasuke menumpukan dagunya di atas kepalaku. Membuatku merasa terlindungi. Membuatku nyaman.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakuraku terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Dia akan selalu menjadi gadis yang kucintai bagaimana pun juga.

"Sakura." panggilku masih dalam keadaan memeluk istriku. Memberinya kehangatan.

"Ya?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat.

"Apa arti sukses bagimu?"

Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami dan menatap sepasang zamrud itu.

"Sukses?" tanyanya membeo pertanyaanku. Kedua tangannya menghapus sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

 _Kami-sama_ … untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bertingkah bodoh.

"Kau tahu bagi semuanya, Universitas Konoha dan Universitas Tokyo bukanlah universitas yang mudah dimasuki."

Sakura sedikit mengernyit dengan uraian pendekku. Masih belum paham di mana ujung pembicaraan.

"Kau memasuki keduanya. Disaat yang bersamaan." tegasku berusaha membuatnya paham.

"Hn. Lalu?" tanya gadis itu polos. "Kau tidak biasanya berbasa-basi, Sasuke- _kun_. Ada apa?"

Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi sikap dinginku. Dia mulai memakai 'hn'-ku.

"Kau melepas keduanya saat kita menikah, Sakura." dengan setengah kesal aku berusaha mejelaskan maksudku padanya.

Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi sikap dinginku. Dia mulai memakai 'hn'-ku tadi.

"Ok, apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Aku merasa menjadi bodoh seketika.

"Aku tahu itu semua mimpimu." Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. "Menjadi seorang dokter ahli farmasi."

Sakura kini malah menyimak.

"Kau melepaskan mimpi besarmu, Sakura. Kau hanya bekerja selama dua tahun setelah kuliah dan melepaskannya saat kita menikah." jelasku lagi. "Itu membuatku ingin bertanya apa arti sukses bagimu."

"Oh?" tanya Sakura pendek. "Hahaha… kau lucu, Sasuke _-kun_."

 _Great_. Kini dia menertawakanku.

"Maaf." dia berhenti tertawa. "Terkadang banyak hal yang harus kutahu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menyimaknya berbicara. Ia sudah terlihat menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.

"Seperti apa hakikat sukses itu sendiri." jelasnya. "Bagiku sendiri, menjadi dokter memang sebuah mimpi besar. Akan tetapi, bisa terus mencintaimu dan berhasil mendidik Sarada- _chan_ adalah hakikat sukses yang sebenarnya."

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Sesederhana itu.

Dengan kesadaran minim, aku mencium bibirnya lembut.

" _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke _-kun_." bisik Sakura saat aku mengambil jarak. Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf. Mayat hidup ini mungkin takkan bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Tidak." Bisikku tegas tepat di telinganya. "Kau akan sembuh."

Aku tahu ini mungkin hanya untuk menghiburnya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan gadis ini. Tidak akan pernah siap.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Aku semakin mendekapnya erat.

"Kau akan sembuh." bisikku setengah putus asa.

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku." Sakura membalas justru dengan tegar. Aku merasa ia sudah tumbuh terlalu kuat. Memang tidak akan ada lagi kekasihku dulu yang lemah. Kini hanya ada Uchiha Sakura yang tahan banting. Seseorang yang akan selalu aku cintai dalam segala keadaan.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Apakah masih ada typo tersisa?.-. Aku sudah berusaha memerbaikinya.-.

Review, ea… ^^


End file.
